


Through The Thorns

by VSOPale



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSOPale/pseuds/VSOPale
Summary: A small rose garden, white roses and red roses all surrounded one gazebo where me and my mother would have picnics or tea time. She was a beautiful singer, she would sing and I would dance to all of them, it’s one of my fondest memory I have of my mother.





	Through The Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is basically my Marvel OCs backstory, idk of ill spand her story into multiple chapters but at least I’ll post the first chapter.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! 💜

The perfect life. I was born into a rich family, my father was a textile business man, he had his own factory back in England, the most ambitious man they called him and they really had no idea. He was new rich you see, and the hot topic of blackpool. My mother was already wealthy, daughter of the towns mayor you see. Sir Thomas Brooks married Miss Elizabeth Gyllenhal and after a year of marriage they had me. Amelia they named me. I was so full of life, so curious, by the age of four I already had the longest hair, golden soft curls that fly in the wind as I ran to my mother while she worked on her rose garden.

A small rose garden, white roses and red roses all surrounded one gazebo where me and my mother would have picnics or tea time. She was a beautiful singer, she would sing and I would dance to all of them, it’s one of my fondest memory I have of my mother. 

My father, he was a good man when I was little, he would take me to the factory, then afterwards he would take me for ice cream, he was a good father... until I grew up. By the age of 10 I was old enough to help my mother with the roses, and although my mother asked me to be careful with the thorns I was still stung by one. Anger swelled over me and before I knew it my hand was on fire and the flower that had hurt me was burning. 

My mother aided me, wrapping my hand and made sure I was safe, but I could see this terror in her eyes, not for me or for what I was, I knew that when she spoke to me these words "Don't let the world bring you down my rosy" and there was so much love in her words "Be the strongest there is... show the world what you are made off".

At the time I had no idea why my mother was speaking to me like this, I was simply a little girl with no clue what these flames coming from her hands meant. My hand was supposed to be scarred, yet it wasn’t and my mother was fascinated by it. She promised me she would keep this a secret, for now, but that she would help me figure these incredible powers. She loved me so much, I could feel it, I still feel it. 

Something had caught me off guard from her promise to keep me safe, she asked me to not tell my father, I questioned it but she said it was for the best, that it was best to tell him once I was older. I promised my mother I would keep my word... but it didn’t really matter, destiny was already in motion for us. 

Every day I felt this sensation in my head, it was familiar, I’ve been sensing things in my dreams, voices that were not mine, ever since I was 5, I could heard thoughts, I could sense emotions. This one in particular was so near, fear, a fear that only grew day by day. Sometimes it would choke me, so overwhelming for me to bare. 

It was at its peak when I turn 12, sometimes I couldn’t sleep at night, but this one particular night it was that overwhelming, fear, anger, rage, despair, I could hear my parents yelling, I could hear them shouting at each other and it hadn’t been the first time, only this time...

The first gunshot rocked me to my core, the second gunshot I heard as I was walking out my room. There, at the top of the stairs of the Brooks manor i stood, watching my father on his knees, crying as the lifeless body of my mother rested at the end of the stairs, her eyes looking nowhere, her hand pointing towards me, the pool of blood already caking the carpet underneath her body.

Every step I took downstairs felt heavy, my eyes never left my mother, I was in my bed gown, barefooted, all I could hear was my father begging me forgiveness, that he didn’t mean to do this, that he swears it was an accident. But I’m not hearing his words, I’m looking at my mother’s corpse. 

He was swearing to me he didn’t mean it, but his thoughts, they were so loud, turns out my father wasn’t the respectful man everyone thought he was, he had been gaining money from an underground mutant laboratory right underneath his factory, where they slaved and torture mutants to see where their powers come from and if they could be harvest. Super soldiers or something like that.

“You planed this... didn’t you” my voice was so small, I myself was scared but my anger was swelling “what? Rosy plea-“ “you knew what I was and then you planed this to take me to that facility underneath the factory... you knew!” My father fell back when I screamed, his fear fueling my anger “Rosy please, they were not going to hurt you” but in that moment I’m not hearing him at all “You sold me to them... you killed my mother... all for money...” my hands are both on fire, blazing my fathers eyes as much as my own were glowing “you don’t get to call me that”.

Slowly, Very slowly I made my father burn alive, the more he tried to put it out, the more I manipulated the flames to burn hotter, he wasn’t going to escape this, I wasn’t going to let him escape this at all. But I was brand new, my powers were not controlled. I kissed my mother’s forehead and ran out of the manor as it caught fire. Within seconds the house was gone, with my parents dead inside, with my memories, all gone up in flames. 

My grandparents took me with them to New York after the funeral services were over, I thought they would keep me with them, but a few days after we arrived to New York they left me at the steps of an orphanage. I never saw them again. I grew in foster care, my adoptive parents loved me dearly, when I turned 18 I began to work on my own, they supported me all the way, I’ll never forget them, they gave me the love I needed, when I showed my powers they never rejected me, they made sure I was safe, that I was protected, but of course, they couldn’t do so 24/7.

Eventually I got lost, in the hopes of prosperity and a future I signed up to what was called Project X, at the time I had no idea what it really was, weapon X in disguise. I was tortured for hours with no end, all to collect my abilities, they manipulated my DNA, gave me more powers than I wanted, made me into a soldier, a killer, a machine working for them, doing their dirty work. Breaking free, it wasn’t easy, but once I got it a sailed away, back home, with nothing but fear.

I meet Charles, he took me in, gave me a home amongst the institute, gave me a second chance at prosperity and a future. I gain more than that, a gain a family, I gain love, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
